


Shadows

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like Actual Demons, One Shot, Sudden Loud Noises, Suspence, Very Short one shot, not the movies, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Patton doesn't like being home alone in the dark. Of course, Halloween is definitely one of the worst nights to be doing exactly that.





	Shadows

Patton absolutely _hated_ when his roommate, Logan, had to be gone overnight. It was almost Halloween, and Patton was utterly terrified of everything that moved.

The shadow over the door was most likely a demon. The curtain waving in the breeze from the open window was a ghoul, the wind howling through the trees was an evil goblin. Everything that moved just seemed so much creepier the closet it got to the 31st.

Not that he exactly hated Halloween, car from it. In fact, he might even be inclined to say that it made his top ten list of favorite holidays, his first being Valentine's Day because of the whole love theme thing. 

For now, however, he was so scared he couldn't even think straight. So when the pot sitting on the kitchen counter suddenly sorted closer to the edge, Patton lost it.

He was out of the room before the pot could fall. He heard it clatter against the floor, and glanced back briefly in time to catch a glimpse of the black pot sitting innocently on the floor, a crack running up the side.

He flew out the door and ran up the street, pounding on the door of his friend Virgil's house. Where he knew Logan would be.

The door was opened, and he was pulled inside, still shaking. Logan's voice, strained and far away, vaguely reached his ears, and he sluggishly raised his head.

Then, Logan's arms were around him, and he could breathe again. He was safe. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Logan walked him back to their apartment as soon as Patton was calm, profusely apologizing to Virgil for interrupting, but the young man just told him that he understood, saying that he knew about hauntings. He insisted that Patton take a thermos of tea home with him, saying he had others, he wouldn't miss it.

Patton thanked him in between apologies as Logan herded him out the door, throwing a final farewell to Virgil over his shoulder as the door swung shut.

The door to their apartment was locked when they got back, and Patton's blood turned to ice in his veins. He  _knew_ for a fact that he had left the door unlocked. In fact, he was certain that he hasn't even fully closed it.

Logan brushed off his worries, staying that in his panic he had probably forgotten about his actions, but Patton still remained in edge despite his friend's reassurances.

And then they got to the kitchen. Not a single speck. And the black pot...was sitting on the counter in the same place it had been earlier, but...but something was different. Patton just knew it.

And he was right. When he looked down, he spotted a single chip of black porcelain laying beside the oven. When he looked back up, Logan had disappeared.

The lights flickered off, and for the second time that night, screams rang through the apartment.

* * *

Three blocks down, Logan and his friend Virgil sat at the counter, waiting for Patton. He never came.

When Logan got back, hours later, the house was dark, and the kitchen was streaked with red.


End file.
